Esclarecimentos
by Otacraze92
Summary: Não é fic, não é besteira. Apenas resolvi arranjar uma droga de lugar para tirar dúvidas de minhas fics. Sinta-se na boa para perguntar, questionar, reclamar e o que der na telha. Agradeço a atenção desde já e um bom resto de vida
1. Introdução

Oi, oi, oiii!!! o/ Ficwriter empolgada e feliz aparecendo para alguns esclarecimentos básicoos =) aqui tirarei toda e qualquer duvida sobre minhas fics, por isso não hesite em perguntar! Afinal, sem perguntas não há respostas e sem respostas não há duvida que suma! X) Viajei agora....

Seguinte, para começar vou avisando que o tempo que passo sem escrever é muito instável, então não questiona. Ok? As dúvidas que mais me apareceram, digo, que mais me vieram perguntar foram sobre SK e CCO -ouran- e também Prince Prince -Princess Princess-.

Vou fazer algo organizado e bonitinho aqui para esclarecer as coisas. Vou começar por SK já que é a única concluída… As reviews também podem acabar sendo respondidas aqui, ok? Então nada temam (?) que a ficwriter pirada aqui não esqueceu de ninguém =D Belezinha?

Aproveitando a tagarelice… Leiam as fics e mandem as reviews D= Mandem idéias, dúvidas, críticas boas e ruins… Dêem algum apoio ou o trem não anda xP Também aproveitem para dar uma olhada em "Kira's Return" e mandar sua ficha! Eu ficaria muito feliz de ver que você quer ser parte dessa história intrigante e bem bolada que é DN =)

Obrigadinha pela atenção a isso tudo aqui e vamos ao que interessa… Esclarecimentos básicos e necessários sobre os detalhes de SK! \o

PS: teremos conversas com os personagens… Hohohohohohohoho x)


	2. Reviews CCO

_Yo, minna-san! \o Eu sei que tinha dito que ia começar por SK, mas sei lá.... Vim responder as reviews que vocês mandaram (finalmente xP) Vamos lá…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Hamiko0** (2009-01-29 . chapter 1)

Cadê o resto? o.ó

Na boa, gostei desse capítulo. Não só pelas personagens, mas de nada vale uma fic do tipo que nós gostamos se ela não está bem redigida. A sua ta bem redigida, do tipo que eu gosto, E VOCÊ NÃO CONTINUA! ÒÓ

Abraços"

_Valeu mesmo!! Eu sei que escrevo bem XD Ok, sejamos modestas. Mas eu já continuei o.o/ Demorou um pouco (muito e.e) mas o resto ta postado! Até o capítulo 7 8D Continue lendo e mande mais reviews! \o/_

"**Akane** (2009-01-31 . chapter 2)

Morra Kyoko *Olhar Kyouya* ÒÓ

Er... Cof... Beem, a história ta muito boa e... VOCÊ CORTOU NUMA PARTE MUITO CRÍTICA! -abraça o Kaoru-"

_Cortar em partes críticas é o que incentiva as pessoas a lerem, oras u.u Mas a Kyoko não pode morrer D= Afinal, sem ela não tem história e.e Por que você quer que ela morra? i.i Er… Continue lendo '8D_

"**Youko Akane** (2009-01-31 . chapter 6)

AH!

EU QUERIA VER O BEIJO HIKAXKAO!

Vo cortar a língua dessa baranga por ter bjado o MEU Kaoru.

Otima fic. To adorando^^

bjs"

_Quanto ódio que vocês tem pela Kyoko o.o Ela é assim mesmo, criaturas u.u Poderia ser qualquer um e.e Mas eu amo os gêmeos então tinha que ser um deles =P Ah, a história do motivo de ser o Kaoru é muito longa u.u Mas que feliz, todo mundo gostou da fic -emocionada- Continuem lendo, viu? X) Não pode cortar a língua da Kyoko ò.ó Eu queria ter feito o beijo HikaXKao, mas achei que ficaria estranho porque sempre que eu faço acaba surgindo um clima um tanto… Romântico entre eles… Daí não ia dar certo e.e' Mas valeu pela review 8D_


	3. Reviews SK e SK2

_Resolvi responder todas as reviews de uma vez u.u_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Akane** (2009-01-31 . chapter 24)

Que historia linda! Gostei muito entaum naum deixe de escrever a continuação

bjus"

_Você resolveu ler mais de uma fic minha =O Quanta honra T_T -emocionada- Então, já comecei a continuação. Chama "Sakura Kiss2" (criatividade zero e.e) Dá uma olhada no perfil que você acha \o/ E não deixe de ler as outras fics '8D Haushaushausas x) Valeu mesmo por ter mandado review, assim me sinto mais confiante para escrever o/_

"**Major Mimi** (2009-03-12 . chapter 1)

oláa  
eu li "sakura kiss" e fikei empolgada qnd vi q ja tinha o 2 achei mto legal vc dar continuidade a fic ^^  
estou ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo apesar de eu achar q ja sei quem esta besperando Sakura na casa dela *hihihihi*  
CONTINUE  
beijinhos"

_Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee /o/ alguém já leu –emoção total- Ai, que feliz Ç_Ç posso chorar de emoção?[/momento emo] Er… Enfim u.u Respondendo review de SK e SK2 junto pq é __muito__ mais fácil =D Espero que todos que acompanham continuem acompanhando o/ E acho que seu pressentimento está certo e.e Assim não tem graça D= Well… Vou estudar japonês agora o/ Beijinhos 8D_


	4. Perguntas respondidas

_Ficwriter que deveria estar estudando japonês para o ditado valendo nota de amanhã veio esclarecer algumas coisas das fics, já que foi para isso que criei a sessão "Esclarecimentos"… Vamos lá o/_

**Por que os casais são quem são?**

_Para isso será necessário ver de fic em fic, então vamos lá:_

Wake up, Angel: OCxKaoru

_Porque minha amiga queria uma fic da Sakura (Sakura Kiss) com o Kaoru, mas ela já estava com o Mori, então fiz outra. E ela também queria HaruhixHikaru, então foram dois coelhos em uma cajadada só ;D_

Confusões no Colégio Ouran: OCxKaoru

_Porque eu amo o Kaoru 8D Além de uma história grande demais para eu ficar dizendo u.u (preguiça, mesmo o/)_

Bonequinha de Porcelana: OCxTamaki

_Porque eu queria ver como ficaria se alguém formasse par com o Tamaki =3 Apenas curiosidade, mesmo XD_

Luz e Sombra: OCxHani

_Porque eu não tinha idéia de quem colocar de par e quando perguntei para minha amiga exigente (a mesma que queria OCxKaoru e HaruhixHikaru) ela simplesmente disse "Hani, porque ficaria engraçado ele tendo que crescer assim de repente" Daí deu nisso. E KyouyaxHaruhi porque eu e ela achamos que seria kawaii, ne? =3_

Sakura Kiss/Sakura Kiss2: OCxMori

_Porque o Mori é rox! /o/ Não seria mágico ter alguém como ele? Foi daí (e da idéia de ser um desafio trabalhar o lado sensível do Mori-senpai) que saiu a idéia da minha primeira fic (que por acaso foi produzida quase toda à mão –mais de 50 __**folhas**__ a serem digitadas depois- e no meio das aulas o/) Não sigam meu exemplo :D_

_~É… De __Ouran High School Host Club__ é só isso mesmo de casal…~_

**Por que sempre complicar a vida dos personagens de todas as formas possíveis?**

_Porque daí a história tem graça e eu sou um "demônio cor-de-rosa" para minha querida e homenageada amiga Luh :D Sim, a garota para quem eu dediquei algumas fics com coisas do tipo "prepare-se para ter pesadelos" =3_

**Por que a Shou (****Wake up, Angel****) é irmã do Kyouya?**

_Porque a Ryuu já era irmã do Tamaki e não achei que ser irmã de outro personagem seria tão divertido quanto ser do Kyouya-senpai o/_

**Por que tantos personagens de fora nas fics?**

_Para cada fic, um personagem novo no mínimo. É mais fácil de trabalhar assim. E os personagens como a Ryuu ou o Kentaro são para deixar a história mais engraçada ou, no caso da Ryuu, porque eu e minha adorável amiga Luh resolvemos compartilhar nossas personagens._

**Por que a Kyoko-hime é uma vampira e quer tanto o pescoço de Kaoru?**

_Porque vampiros são rox! (Não, Luh, dragões não são mais ¬¬) E porque sendo ele, a história ficaria melhor o/ Ela tem que transformar quem ama, não pode amá-lo enquanto humano, não pode negar transformá-lo, não quer fazê-lo, ela quer fugir de suas responsabilidades, ama usar o fato de ter que ficar com a boca no pescoço dele para provocá-lo e por aí vai…_

**Por que a Ryuu sofre tanto em se tratando de relacionamentos?**

_Simples. Porque ela é uma tomboy._

_~Qualquer outra pergunta, basta mandar review que responderei o/ Ja ne~_


	5. Para Major Mimi

_Sessão "resposta a Mimi", porque fiquei muito grata e acredito que ela mereça algum sinal de vida meu depois de se dar ao trabalho de escrever tanto :3. Sim, sou __**realmente**__ grata pela(s) crítica(s), pois não foram feitas com a intenção de me derrubar, mas de me ajudar a subir. Então vamos desmembrar a review e respondê-la por partes…_

"**Não sei se foi sua intenção ou não mas você começou duas fics da mesma  
forma, a forma como as personagens conheceram o Host foi igual, a coisa da  
kunai."**

_Então, a verdade é que eu não tinha reparado. Foi mais porque acho kunai muito legais (sou meio doente sobre isso... Contra a violência na vida real, mas meio a favor no mundo virtual __**desde que não prejudique ninguém**__. Por exemplo, adoro jogos onde você mata todo mundo, hohoho). Enfim, depois que eu reparei, fiquei com preguiça de mudar, até porque a fic já tinha uns capítulos seguintes e… Bom, foi mais preguiça mesmo. Eu sou muito preguiçosa algumas vezes… Preciso dar um jeito nisso xP_

**"Baseado na kunai tem o segundo comentário, quando a Shou é atacada que o  
irmão a salva, se ela sabe lutar porque se deixou atacar ?"**

_Então, acho que eu nunca disse explicitamente se ela sabia ou não lutar… Na verdade, nem cheguei a pensar nisso… E ela não se deixou atacar, só se distraiu um pouco e daí a adrenalina começou a subir e… Bom, paralisia total do corpo, acho que posso dizer… E eu queria tanto por o Kyouya com a cara super do mal dele! D: Mas enfim, acho que eu devia ter deixado claro se a Shou sabia ou não lutar, vou tomar mais cuidado daqui para frente com esses detalhes que não afetam muito a história mas que ainda assim a compõem e precisam de atenção._

**"Comentário número 3, dado certo momento da fic você deixou completamente de  
lado o casal Haruhi e Hikaru não disse o que aconteceu com eles."**

_Isso foi porque eles não eram lá muito importantes mesmo… O objetivo era mesmo focar na Shou e tal… Eles estavam lá como casal mais porque minha amiga queria uma fic onde eles aparecessem como casal de verdade e não aquela coisa sugerida._

**"Comentário número 4, a partir da parte em que a Shou começou a mexer com a  
Ryuu querer a todo custo juntar ela com alguém ficou meio confuso e eu  
PARTICULARMENTE achei bem chato, mas terminei de ler porque é uma fic sua."**

_Primeiro, me sinto honrada de você ler até o fim só pelo fato de eu ter escrito. De verdade. E sobre a Ryuu… Bom, ela não é uma personagem minha, é de uma amiga (outra diferente da que falei lá em cima). E… Bom, o personagem preferido dela é o Hikaru, então me ocorreu de juntá-los. Depois eu lembrei que o Hikaru já fazia par com a Haruhi, então precisava de outro alguém… E como a Shou conta a história, tinha que fazer com que fosse ela pensando nisso e não é a coisa mais simples de se fazer. Digo, juntar um casal que você nem sabe se pode ser um casal ou, como foi num primeiro momento, sem saber quem completaria o casal. Não é uma das situações mais animadas de se passar, então talvez tenha ficado com um ar meio chato mesmo… Sobre o "a todo custo" foi para não ter mais nenhuma crise como a da Shou com o Kaoru… Eu achei que fosse ficar muito igual se criasse o triângulo Ryuu x Hikaru x Haruhi._

**"Comentário número 5, eu achei o final bem confuso, como se você quisesse  
terminar logo com isso e eu achei que algumas coisas ficaram meio sem  
explicação."**

_O final é num futuro distante… Porque descrever o colegial todo ou… Bom, todo mundo tinha se resolvido já, então eu também fiquei meio sem o que escrever… E eu também queria um final diferente. O ponto é que se passaram anos (mais de dez, se não me engano) e cada um tem seu trabalho já. Só que a Shou e a Ryuu trabalham com animês (criando novos ou fazendo versões de mangás, por exemplo) e decidiram fazer um sobre parte de seu colegial. A coisa do capacete era para não ficarem grudadas em uma tela… E foi algo como "não sei como está o produto final, vamos avaliar". Por aparecerem os demais integrantes que a Shou comenta sobre a permissão deles. Se ainda quiser saber mais alguma coisa, só mandar uma review/mensagem que eu respondo nesse mesmo link :3_


	6. Aviso MUITO importante

**AVISO MUITO, MUITO, ****MUUUUUUUUUUUITO**** IMPORTANTE!!!! **(por isso não deixe de lê-lo!)

_Sim! Eu apaguei algumas fics que citei por aí! Sim! Sem dó nem piedade! Não, eu não ia continuá-las de jeito nenhum! Dx Fui por isso mesmo que eu cliquei em "delete". E o Word é burro e não conhece "cliquei" nem "delete", aha! Ok, vou fazer algo de útil, tipo… Pedalar na minha (que não é minha) bicicleta elíptica super cool! (Y)' [-insira emoticon do MSN aqui-] Beijos, meus leitores e, __**em especial**__, minhas leitoras! (Porque é só recebo review de mulher mas tenho a vã esperança de que um ser do sexo masculino leia minhas coisas porque eu não sou preconceituosa, aha!)_


End file.
